everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TaylorRocks/Who should actually be released?
Five different concepts. They are the Turquoise Triplets, Johanna "Hans" Christine Anderson and Princess Chessly White. Violet “Vivs” Turquoise: The oldest triplet is not nearly as sociable as her sisters. Cold, harsh and unstable are all words to describe her. She’s on the brink of falling apart, held together purely by anger. Her entire life had been dedicated to trying to be good enough to compete with her sisters, trying her best and doing really well, but not well enough. Each time she was shot down, she grew back a little bit stronger, a little bit colder. Eventually, she gave up trying to be good enough. She’s past caring. Secret, Vivs is amazing at singing but she won’t let anyone know, lest they exploit her. The way to her heart is…wait she doesn’t really have one anymore. Whatever is left of it is occupied by Bella. Vivs couldn't care less about her destiny- which is the fairy godmother filler. Her next generation will give Briar's kid grace, as Mrs Annaleigh Turquoise did for Briar. Rich olive skin. Lovely textured brown and turquoise hair. High cheekbones and full lips to die for. Honey gold eyes framed with brown lashed. Soft wings with swirling designs imprinted. This is how one describes Vivs. Then they go on to say that her sharp and beautiful features are distorted by a constant scowl. That the wings, which change with her outfit, are always drooping and depressing-looking. That the pretty waves are always falling into her eyes, which death-stare at you in a way that you want to look away, but can't. Alignment: Rebel Bluebell “Bella” Turquoise: Undoubtedly, Bella is the most likeable and liked triplet. She closely resembles Vivs but is a lot shorter than her. Bella is the youngest triplet and the sweetest. Her interests include singing and dancing. She loves performing but can’t act to save her life. She’s a terrible liar but a lovely person. Bella gives everyone a chance to redeem themselves and is slightly naïve and innocent and kind to a fault. She’s very selfless and generous and often does charity concerts with no profit. Bella is slowly making a name for herself in Ever After, having released her first Album, Fairyfloss. Her style is pop and has a few hints of techno. The music is quite bright and bubbly in general. She is also working on a new album with Min, her newly discovered and favourite cousin. They’re going to call it Butterflies. Bella is pretty and cute. She’s constantly dying her floaty wavy hair different colours. It’s usually a rainbow of pastels. Her theme is definitely fairyfloss and she doesn’t have a destiny bar the Fairy Godmother filler, so it doesn’t matter to her. She has a cool olive skin tone mixed with a light cream brown, which goes well with her pale golden brown eyes. Her natural hair colour is rumoured to be turquoise, but it is more likely the blonde-brown of her mother. Her height is five foot and she’s only going to grow a few more inches before reaching her adult height. She has two pairs of wings and they change colour to match her outfit. Alignment: Neutral Clarissa-Natalie "Clarinat" Turquoise: Clarinat is a complete jerk. She is the stereotypical gorgeous narcissistic mean popular girls that you see in the movies. Clarinat is extremely talented at acting, but has a lot of stage fright, which is why she prefers doing movies. She's done a lot of cameos and has her own little MirrorCast: What's Turquoise and What's Not. It follows her as she contemplates what exactly is in and what's out and what's almost there. She has a mild case of OCD and needs everything to be perfect. If it isn't she'll become stressed and cranky. Very unpleasant. Her favourite activity is flaunting her good looks and reminding everyone that they aren't as pretty as her. Yes, she's absolutely charming *cough*not*cough*. Honestly, she should take the place of Rosabella's jerky and self-obsessed prince. Funny enough, the SoL chose Clarinat to curse the next Beast when Clarinat herself is a beast, so to speak. Clarinat has naturally dirty blonde hair. It is wavy and falls to her hips. However, she's dyed it turquoise and hardly anyone knows that it's not naturally the iconic shade of blue-green that runs through her family. Her eyes are golden brown and she has a perfect tan. Vivs calls it orange but it isn't really. Her wings are like her mother's however, so she only has the standard two pairs of non colour-changing wings. They are light turquoise. Alignment: Rebel Johanna "Hans" Christine Anderson: Johanna is a cold and contemplating person. She is very pessimistic and always imagines things in the worst-case scenario. Hans has no sympathy for anyone or anything and it shows. If she dislikes you, you will be told very bluntly. She has no time for beating around the bush and hates romance. That's why she always crushes romance in her stories. Starting off with star-crossed lovers and then killing them off very painfully. Romeo and Juliet without the mutual understanding at the end. She finds this funny. She has a very crude and dark sense of humour. Some may call her sadistic, but she waves this off by saying "That's how my story was written". She has the ability to hear narrators, being one herself. She's very bad at not interrupting with a correction and a scold. Hans is, in truth, not a very nice person. Hans's appearance is undecided. Alignment: Royal Princess Chessly White: The daughter of the White Queen. She is the personification of the so-called perfect princess. She is small, dainty, blonde, pale, blue-eyed, studious and quiet. She has no flaws in her features, she is gracious and polite, very intelligent yet obedient as well. But, the thing is, Chessly is absolutely bonkers. In a scary way, too. She has an almost hollow manner of speaking and is always very calm when saying things that chill your blood. Chessly is very good at reasoning and understanding situations, but she just doesn't care. She is airheaded and ditzy to some degree, but still sharp. Chessly is a mish-mash of qualities that do not go together. Chessly doesn't really care about reasons. She does absolutely stupid things and never explains herself. She can come across as weird as soon as you break down her outer shell of perfection. Her quote is "My dear, I hardly do anything with a reason. So when I do, rest assured it is a good one." Read correctly, this can be very creepy. Chessly is the most developed in appearance. She looks a lot like her mother- with platinum blonde and silver hair which is slightly curled. She is very pale and pretty and has pronounced cheekbones. Her eyes are a gray-blue colour. Like most Wonderlandian girls, Chessly is petite and stands at the meager height of five foot/ 152cm. Her theme is chessboards. Alignment: Royal So now you've seen them all- who should be released and developed? Chessly Hans Bella Vivs Clarinat Category:Blog posts